Various networking systems, protocols and networking equipment and software exist to connect various discrete components together into a communication network.
However, existing networking approaches are incapable of integrating heterogeneous wireless networks. Such existing networks have:    (1) inability to adapt dynamically to topology changes in the network;    (2) need for excessive manual configuration;    (3) lack of scalability with network size;    (4) inability of routing protocols to factor wireless link quality into routing decisions, resulting in sub-optimal network performance.